reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Howard Sawicki
I vote that the third paragraph in Speculated Sighting be moved to this page. :D -JackFrost23 07:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) /* Speculated Sighting */ Doubting Howard... "However, some doubt is laid upon this theory by two facts: first, that he claims never to have met Ross, and second, that he would knowingly send the son of the man Ross betrayed to his former boss." Sawicki does not have to have ever met Ross to be compelled to follow his orders. Never having met Sawicki also gives Ross the Plausible deniability he needs if Marston were to catch on to being tailed. And since a government agency kidnapping the family of a former outlaw to force him to do the agency's bidding might be frowned upon, Sawicki may have been given very little information as to why he is surveilling Marston. He just needs to keep the higher-ups aware of Marston's activities. He might even have begun to become reluctant to get too close to Marston when the bodies start piling up, only reporting on Marston's general whereabouts. Because it is highly unlikely that Sawicki would've been informed about Marston's family being held captive by Ross, it is possible that Sawicki does not know John Marston even has a son. And in that case, he'd have no reason to suspect Jack at all when approached by him in Blackwater some 3-4 years after the fact. So I pose that Sawicki appearing at the beginning of the game is still plausible. JackFrost23 18:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It could be him. But could just be a similar character model. In the opening, Bonnie is on the train and there isn't any significance to it. You would just think she is a random train passenger if you hadn't seen her in the trailers etc. The same for that girl and the priest, i just thought she was a chatty character like the old ladies just to make the cutscene more realistic. But then she turns up as a stranger i didn't expect. It could be the same for this Sawicki. Eiether way he definitely isn't some kind of undercover guy who's watching Marston all the time. NT92 00:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, we don't know either way, so you can't definitively say it's not Sawicki just as much as I can't definitively say it is him. The speculation will remain, obviously, because it still applies. :And it is precisely the fact that Bonnie and Jenny seem like random passengers but then end up in the story that I suggest this speculation to begin with. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 20:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) wow with a name like that you gotta be jewish!-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me 22:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :What kind of thing is that to say? That does not mean he's Jewish, it means he likely has Polish ancestry. That's a bit rude, mate. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::look it was a joke and i mean not to offend nobody -- -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 11:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::not that i care if i offend anyone beacuse i really dont care-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 04:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Was that really necessary? The conversation is two months old! ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::no i geuss not its just a disclaimer-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 15:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The fact that you continue to reply says you do care. Plus, you should care if you offend people. Not caring is extremely rude. ::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::who are you to judge me, you realise your talking to a guy who gets pissed at muslims for waring there towels and masks in public-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 02:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not judging you, and why would you get pissed off at that? It's part of their culture. :::::::::With every reply, you come across as more and more ignorant and rude. :::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) im not rude im honest im not the only one who thinks that most of the peaple i know think the same and i know alot of peaple ... any who can we just drop it was and is joke so let us leave it in the dust, beasuse i want to go back to reading this wiki with out felling the need to cone back to this talk page to chek for a reply -thank you fot complying -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 15:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) LMAO... i think you need to read just a little but more, so you can learn how to spell a little better buddy. Madscy 15:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) wtf man i french i go to a french school i lern french and my englich is my first languige spoken and french is my first writen so find a way to live with it-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 15:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) looks like you got quite a few more problems besides coming on here...Madscy 14:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Madscy, don't feed the trolls. ::- JackFrost23 15:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree jack. Dragonhunter 2336 15:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) i bet you enjoy in sulting a minor -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 22:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Minor? How old are you exactly? :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I second that hobbes, how old are you? Dragonhunter 2336 00:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) At the time i was 15-16 (my math is horible) and im not a troll im just petty so yeah -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 02:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, its been almost a year since the last message. Yeah, we CAN see math is not your strong side. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ik How long it is been i can tell time i wanted to wait untill pepole forgot then bring it back Jus beacuse i am petty when ppl piss me off-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 02:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC)